


Thursday morning maths and secrets.

by FMRachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Engagement, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMRachel/pseuds/FMRachel
Summary: in which secrets are revealed in Thursday morning maths and Ray and Mick are not very work-friendly."What?" She almost shouted. " Everyone in this school thinks I'm engaged to a man! "





	Thursday morning maths and secrets.

It was Thursday morning, period three maths when Amaya Jiwe burst out with: "You're engaged?"  
The entire classes head's shot up to look at Ava. "Yes. Now can we please get back to work?" Ava said with a sigh.  
" but Miss Sharpe... " Amaya started before she was cut off.  
"No buts Miss Jiwe, work!"  
While this might have been the end of the discussion in maths it the fact that Miss Sharpe was engaged had spread around the school before even halfway through lunch, and the rumours didn't take too long to follow.

Down in the staff room Ava was exhausted. Walking here from her room all she had gotten was stares and whispers. She threw herself down next to Sara with a huff. "What's up?" Sara asked as she laced their fingers together.  
" Amaya Jiwe found out I was engaged and told the whole school. People think I'm engaged to either Rip, Ray or Mick. " Ava said with a frown on her face. "All I get walking down the corridors are stares and people turning to badly whisper to their friends."

Just in time the Head of Science, Ray Palmer, walked into the room. "Ava? When did we get engaged?" Ray asked with a smile on his face. "Man these kids really need to learn how to whisper."  
Ava let out a loud groan and everyone in the room turned to look at her. "What?" She almost shouted " Everyone in this school thinks I'm engaged to a man! "

Sara had Amaya and her friend Zari in her Monday fourth period. All anyone could talk about was who Ava was engaged to. "Uhm. Excuse me. Miss Lance?" One of the quieter students asked. " is Miss Sharpe engaged to Mr Palmer? "  
"What if her fiancee isn't even a man?" Sara replied with a smirk. The whole class broke out into whispers and Sara decided to let them get changed earlier.

Ava got home after two classes and an hour and a half detention of people asking her if she was marrying a woman. She was greeted by Sara on her phone on the couch. Ava threw her bag on to the floor and then collapsed on to Sara. When the younger woman was done on the phone Ava spoke up. "I'm tired of people asking who I am marrying. I'm just going to tell everyone."  
" Ok. " Sara replied with a smile, 

The next day at school there was two massive pieces of gossip. One, Miss Lance and Miss Sharpe were engaged and two, Mr Palmer and Mr Rory had been found in a not-so-work-friendly position in the food-tech room.


End file.
